1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buffing pads which are commonly used with power buffers for buffing and polishing automotive finishes in body shops. Such pads typically are of a disk-like shape and constructed of wool fiber or other soft fibrous materials. During buffing operations, the pads tend to collect particulate matter on the fibers which accumulate and inhibit the buffing action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the commonly used methods of cleaning buffing pads have been to rotate the pads in contact with rotatable spurs or remove them and wash them in machines in bulk. Occasionally they were also be hosed off while either removed or in place on the buffing machine. Obvious disadvantages of washing with a hose is the possibility that toxic materials might be washed into the sewer system, and the pad backing may become wet and distorted. Furthermore, removal and cleaning in machines is also expensive and time consuming and may pose problems of storing toxic pads while awaiting cleaning. Additionally washing in machinery tends to deteriorate the pads themselves and shorten their useful life.